Trouble
by goodgirl21
Summary: Brady and Mikayla are dating. So what happens when Mikayla goes away for a while and Devon comes to visit? One word Trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble **

**(Mikayla's point of View)**

As I walked toward the castle I heard shouting coming from Brady and Boomer.

"No, I get to go get her!"

"You went last time Brady!"

"Well she's my best friend!"

"She's mine to!"

I walked over to Miranda who was watching with amusement.

"What are they fighting about?" I asked her looking at the scene before me.

"Devon." She said amused.

That's right it's summer again and this is the one of the many times Devon comes including: Fall, Spring, and Summer Break.

After that one time summer break she came back again fall break, and I explained to her why I was acting so weird that pass summer. She laughed and said back in Chicago her and Brady used to get mistaken as a couple all the time.

"Hey Guys, why don't you just go get her together." Miranda and I said together stepping in between the two brothers. Two grumbles of

"Okay." Were heard.

"Well were going out." Brady said intertwined our hands together a few minutes later.

I smiled as he kissed my hand. Did I mention that Brady and I are dating?

"So, Girlfriend of mine what would you like to do tonight?" Brady asked while giving me his dorky, but cute smile.

"Go to the beach and look at the waves."

He smiled then started leading me to the beach.

"So, I need to talk to you about something." I said turn to face Brady.

By this time it was night and we were lying in the sand staring at the stars.

Brady also turned and asked "Your not breaking up with me are you?"

I shook my head.

"No, it's just I'll be gone while Devon is here."

He raised an eye brow.

"My mom wants me to visit her." I said.

"Okay your not going to be jealous right?" He asked.

I knew he was teasing. I rolled my eyes in reply.

I yawed, and tried to cover it up before Brady heard, but he heard.

He stood up.

"Come on we it getting late and your tired." He said offering his hand.

"Piggy back?" I asked because I was way too tired to walked.

He bent down and I laced my arms around his neck. He was stronger then he looked. Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the sequel I promised you.<strong>

**Review to tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Devon's point of view)**

I'm such a dork! You want to know why, because I'm checking my suitcases for the tenth time…

"I think you've checked your suitcases enough Devon." Katie said sitting down in one of my been bag chairs.

Katie is now 7 years old and is in the 2nd grade.

"I know!" I groaned falling back into my bed.

"Your so lucky, I want to go to." She whined.

"I know you do, but you heard mom 'when you're a little older.'" I said explaining to her again.

"I know, but when will that be?" She whined even more.

I shrugged in my reply.

Brady or Boomer are coming at 4, and I'm so excited that I can't still. But put yourself in my shoes, if you haven't seen your best friends in 2 months wouldn't you act the same way if you are getting the chance to see them?

"Girls come eat lunch!" My mom called from the kitchen.

Katie and I walked out the door closing it behind us. We walked to the kitchen to find 2 bologna sandwiches.

**Yum.** I thought as as I rolled.

Note the sarcasm.

"MOM!" Katie and I whined together.

Mom turned around her hands soapy from washing dishes.

"What?" She asked.

"You know we don't like bologna sandwiches." I Katie said gesturing between the 2 of us.

"Oh sorry kids I forgot." She said grabbing the plates and pouring the contents of the sandwich in to our dog Leroy's bowl.

Then I got an idea.

"Hey I got an idea, Kat how about we have some sisterly bonding time, we could go to McDonalds." I said with a smile.

Katie nodded eagerly. I looked at mom.

She nodded then started saying.

"But remember to be back by 3, because-"

"I know. I've had this day circled on my calendar forever." I said waving my hand at her.

Then I turned on my heel and out the door. Where Katie was already waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Review to tell me what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**(Devon's point of view)**

**Phew! I thought we would never get home.**

Katie and I had just gotten home from a wonderful afternoon. Not only did we go to McDonalds. We went to famous foot wear, J., Claries, and to the movies.

"Thanks Devon." Katie said as we walked though the halls to our apartment.

"No problem, Katie." I smiled

We finally got home to see Boomer, Brady, and Mason sitting on our couch talking to Katie and mine mom.

"Boomie!" Katie dropped her set of bags and lunged towards him.

Even though Katie isn't 5 years old she still calls Boomer 'Boomie'.

While she was doing that I chose a more practical approach and just hugged Brady. Okay you caught me! I did exactly what Katie did. The guys set us down then we hugged the other twin and of course I hugged Mason to.

"Not that I don't like it, but I thought only one of you was coming to get me." I stated.

"Well we couldn't decide who got to come, so we both came." Boomer smiled.

"Cool!" I started jumping up and down like a little 6 year old kid.

After a couple of minutes of talking we were walking to the 'Royal Balloon'

"So, Brady how's Mikayla?" I teased him.

I thought he would blush or something when he's embarrassed, but he just smiled casually and said "She's good."

After being disappointed that I couldn't embarrass I moved on to Boomer everyone knows he likes Miranda.

"So, Boomer how's Miranda?"

"Uh, um She's good." He blushed.

I giggled then sat down and went to sleep.

**(Brady's point of view)** 2 hours later we touched ground to see Mikayla and Miranda

"Where is she?" They both asked at the same time.

I looked down to where she was sleeping peacefully and motioned for them to be quiet. Then they peered in to where I was looking and smiled.

"Mason do you mind taking Devon up to our room?" I whispered. Mason nodded handed Devon's stuff that he was holding to the girls and gently picked Devon up. He stepped carefully out of the balloon.

While Mason carried Devon up Miranda smile picking up her guitar case. I shook my head, and took the case away from her. She gave me a 'what the heck!' look

"Sorry, It's just that this guitar is a Steven Tyler acoustic signed by Steven Tyler himself, she doesn't really let anyone touch it." I explained to them.

"Yea, she'll turn into a killer if that gets broke." Boom added.

I set down to the vantage case climbed out of the balloon and pick back up the case.

"So I was thinking tonight we could all do something." I said.

They all agreed and we all started talking about what we were going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Review to tell me what you think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**(Devon's point of view)**

I opened my eyes to Mikayla and Miranda shaking me like I was crazy or something.

"Hey, guys." I muttered sleepily

"Hey!" They smiled.

Then Miranda went over to my suitcase for some reason.

"Hey, Devon I'm only going to be here for 2 weeks of June." Mikayla said.

**That right I'm staying here for 2 months! I all most forgot.**

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my mom wants me to visit her." She explained to me.

"Where does she live?" What can I say curiosity gets the best of me.

"Houston." She shrugged.

"Oh, it's really pretty there my grandma lives there and went to go visit her one summer!" I lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yea, except my mother is remarried." She sighed sadly.

"Oh… Now I get it." I nodded in understanding.

"What?" She asked softly.

"You, don't like your mother's new husband because you feel like she's betraying your family." I explained my theory.

Her mouth started to form an 'o' shape then she started asking

"How did you know?"

I let out a small humor less laugh before saying

"That's how I felt and still feel when my dad got a new girlfriend after the divorce."

She nodded then looked down.

"What town does your mom live in?" I asked an idea forming in my head.

"Garland."

"Listen, my Grandma lives in that town to, if it gets to be to much just go stay with her, but promise me you'll at least try." I said grabbing a pen a notebook on the nightstand and writing down the address to my Grandma's house.

**(Mikayla point of view)**

"Thanks Dev I owe you one." I said taking the piece of paper from her, putting it in my back pocket.

"No, prob." She smiled.

By this time Miranda had come back with an outfit of a Dark purple tight top, skinny jeans, and purple converses.

I looked at Devon who shook her head, Miranda, then back at Miranda.

"Put it on. Now!" Miranda demanded.

Devon got up and went to change in the bathroom, while Miranda got her straighter, and make-up bag ready.

**So that's what she got when we were in her room.**

"Devon is going to have boys falling all over her!" Miranda squalled.

I rolled my eyes.

**Sometimes I wonder how smart she really is.**

Devon came out a couple of minutes later.

"Who's shirt is this?" She picked up the part of the shirt.

"Oh mine, and look even better than I imagined!" Miranda clapped while jumping up and down.

**Doubting even more now.**

Miranda grabbed a chair pointed to it.

"Sit." She said looking at Devon.

Devon sighed dramatically, walked very slowly to the chair and sat down with her arms crossed.

I let out a small laugh when I heard her mutter "I'm going to kill Miranda later." under her breath.

"Mikayla will please clip that part of her hair." Miranda asked point to a part of Devon's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>So I changed part of the story.<strong>

**Review to tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Devon's point of view)**

I walked down the steps of the castle steps. I'll be honest my nerves are all jittery. For what? You may ask. Well two reasons.

One: If Brady and Boom like my outfit that means other guys will.

Two: Brady and Boomer get really protective over me. I know that because I speak from experience.

**Flashback**

The hottest boy in my math class: Jake was finally talking to me! I had done everything to get him to notice me like: Coming in late, forgetting my math book, and getting caught passing notes.

But anyways he was leaning over me with on hand on my locker and the other gripping his backpack strap. Anyone seeing where this is going? And enter my over protective best friends.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Boomer and Brady talk about something the Boomer push Brady in my direction.

"Hey what are you doing with my girlfriend?" Brady asked coming to us. Jake gives me a look and I already know what he what he was thinking because they always do this. I shake my head while mouthing 'No I promise!'

By this time Brady was standing there and making a move to wrap an arm around my shoulders.

**I don't think so!**

I glare and slap his arm momentarily forgetting Jake is there.

"Well I'm going to leave you guys alone, Bye Devon." Jake said walking away.

I looked at Jake one more time before glaring at Brady again.

"BRADY MITCHEL Knight YOU ARE D.E.A.D. DEAD!" I screamed at him moving my hands around his neck.

He screamed like a little girl and ran behind Boomer using him as a human shield!

**Flashback Over**

I know what your thinking, but I didn't actually kill him! Anyways I was making my way down the steps with Miranda and Mikayla right behind me.

"Hey Guys!" I said walking down the last step.

They looked at me shook their heads and shouted

"Go change!"

**I agree with you on this one guys!**

I tried to high tail it out of there, but Miranda stopped me there.

"No, you're staying right here!" She put her arms out to stop me.

"No she isn't she is going to change." Boomer said firmly and deadly quiet like asking somebody test him. Brady nodded in agreement.

**Hello? I'm right here!**

Miranda walked over to Brady and Boomer and started talking. I'm suspecting it's about me because I heard 'Devon is not wearing that.'

"Hello?" I walked over and waved my hand in the middle, but they didn't seem to notice.

**Am I invisible?**

"Okay we've made a deal. You don't have to change your whole outfit just that shirt." Brady pointed up the steps.

**Thank You!**

"Come on Mikayla come help me." I said going up the steps. Mikayla echoed mine.

**(Mikayla's point of view)**

"How about the these?" I asked holding a up a dark blue cami and yellow over shirt that shows a little of the cami.

"Yea!" She put them on and then went over to a little silver box opened it and pulled out a little gold chain with a vampire at the center. Then she went to brush her hair again.

We went back down the steps Boomer looked up.

"That's much better!" He exclaimed.

Brady nodded in agreement came and wrapped his arm around our shoulders. We walked to a happy Boomer and a pouting Miranda. Brady dropped his arm that was around Devon and continued walking pulling me with him. The other three followed us. We were in for a real treat and I was going to enjoy every minute of it.

**My last night in Kingcow for a while.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review to tell me what you think and I would like to think Suki17 for helping on this and many of my other stories.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**(Mikayla's point of view) **

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned and turned over in my bed shutting my alarm clock off. Today I was leaving Kingcow. Today I was leaving my home, friends, and worst of all Brady…

I sat up, sighed, and pulled off my covers.

**Count down starts now. Only 2 hours till I leave.**

My feet touched the cold floor as I walked to my dresser. I pulled out shorts and one of Brady's old shirts. Yea, I know what your thinking, but this is what I'm comfortable in and I'm wearing jean shorts.I walked quietly down the steps because no one would be up, but when I got to the throne room I saw Devon with a phone in her hand.

"Hey." I said coming into her view.

She waved then held up a finger for me to hold on.

"Mel, I got to go my friends are up. Bye" She snapped her phone shut.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked me falling in the couch.

" I always get up this early. What about you?" I asked her.

"My friend Mel, doesn't know when not to call." She sighed, her head falling back.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" I asked her.

"To Tired to Move!" She whined.

I shook my head as I went to grab her a blanket only to return to her already fast asleep. I placed it over her and swiped her phone. Then I made my way to Brady's and Boomer's room.

I walked over to Brady and crawled into his bed with him. The sent of him filled my nasal passageway instantly and soon I was fast asleep.

_Mikayla, Mikayla _I heard a voice say in the darkness of my mind and gentle shaking. I opened my eyes slowly to see Brady's smiling face staring down at me. I smiled softly and leaned up.

"Morning." I pecked him on the lip.

I looked over to the clock to see it was seven and I had only slept an hour.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked him. Usually he not up to at least nine.

"I wanted to spend time with you before you had to go. Imagine my surprise when I saw my arms around you and not my pillow." He smirked

I rolled my eyes and thought

**Same old Brady.**

"Is that my shirt?" His smirk grew wider.

I nodded.

"It's comfortable and smells like you." I smiled.

"I'm going to miss you so much when I leave me." I said suddenly sadly

"Me too." He whispered.

"How are we going to say goodbye?" I whispered.

"We're not goodbyes are perment." He frowned.

"You know what I mean." I said on the verge of tears.

"Shh, We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He soothed.

I'm know saying my last goodbye to Brady. With a boat behind us. I had already said goodbye to my friends and Daddy.

"So I guess this is it at least for two weeks." I said my voice cracking while tears were forming in my eyes.

"Kayla." He whispered pulling me against his chest.

"I'm going to miss you." I say, but it comes out muffled because I say into his chest.

"Me too." His grip tightened.

Then he kissed me softly and pushed me gently toward the boat.

I kept waving till he was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>So Sorry! School started and I thought no one was reading. Tell me what you think.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**(Mikayla's point of view)**

I walked out of plane doors into the Garland airport. I waited for about 5 minutes then I saw my mom franticly waving her arms trying to get my attention.

**Time to play daughter. **

"Mikayla!" She yelled wrapping her arms around me, also giving a strong smell of vanilla perfume.

Then I saw Richard. My step father, holding what seemed to be the hand of a 7 year old mini Richard.

**What?**

He smiled a small smile at me and gave a two finger wave. He looked so sweet I couldn't help, but smile and wave back.

"Hi, mom." I hugged her back, well the best I could with my arms that that my mom had latched her tight grip

"Richard." I said politely.

Then I squawked down to the little boys level.

"And who is this cutie?" I asked to no one in particular.

"This is my son, Matt. Matt meet Mikayla." He gestured to me. Matt smiled really big and bright at me which made me smile back. I really love kids. I want three of them myself.

But back to the real world, We walked out of the airport to a dark blue mustang.

Once inside mom informed in me that her friend Kelly and her twins were coming over for dinner. The ride to their house was silent except mom asking me what I did on that 'silly little island' Newsflash mom your insulting my home.

"For _your_ information mother that 'silly little island is _my _HOME! Where my friends, boyfriend and Dad are" I said harshly.

I saw mom shoot me a look when I said boyfriend, but she didn't say anything to me about it at least not yet.

**Okay not of to such a great start, but I promised Dev. I would try.**

No one dared to say anyone to me except Matt, who asking me random questions like"What's your favorite color?" and let's not forget "I have a dog! Do you like dogs?"I was starting to like this kid already. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you what he looked like the height of a normal 7 year old, with blue eyes and red-brown hair. He one of the cutest kids ever!

We arrived at the house and Matt barely gave me time to get out of the car when he dragged me to show me his room. Then I got to meet his black lab, Max. Who is very well trained by the way. One thing for sure this boy is hyper! I did get a break till Richard said "Matt, let's let Mikayla get settled then you can play with her."

After that mom showed me where my room was and dropped the bomb on me.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very proud of this chapter because I think I showed Mikayla feelings very well, but what did you think? And how many of you loved Matt?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**(Narrator's point of view)**

Mikayla stayed silent.

"Mikayla, Answer me right now!" Her mother demeaned.

Mikayla went over to her suitcase, opened it and pulled out a picture frame. She ran her hand on the outline of Brady's face.

"His name is Brady Knight. He's 17 years old and he's one the kings of Kingcow." She held out the frame for her mother to take.

"That was taken the day we got together." She stated smiling remembering that crazy though she spent most of it in tears, she wouldn't change that day if she could.

**(Mikayla's point of view)**

"Mikayla…" My mother sighed.

"What?" I frowned, I knew this wasn't good.

"I don't like you dating him." She said firmly.

"You don't even know him!" I snapped.

**Who does she thinks she is?**

"But he's a king Mikayla, He'll only break your heart." She stated as if I should already know that.

"Dad knows and trust him." I said.

**That should convince her. She knows how protective he is of me.**

"I don't care I forbid you to date him!" She put the frame down.

**Now she's forbidding me? **

"You know what? You don't get a say in this! Once I'm back to island I'll be away from you and this perfect little life you have and continue dating Brady!" I shouted nearly on the verge of tears.

"Well I'll be having a talk with your very soon" She said and walked out of 'my room'.

"Mikayla, you wanna play now?" Matt came bouncing to me.

But he stopped when saw me in tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I wiped my tears and smiled a small smile.

He eyed me looking like he wasn't believing me for a minute.

"If your sure…" Then he returned to his usual attitude.

"Wanna play with Max?" He asked.

I nodded. No matter how sad I was or am he could cheer me up the next minute. We played with Max for a little while then Matt spotted my picture frame.

"Who's that?" He asked point to Brady's face.

I grinned.

"That's Brady, My boyfriend." I said.

"EWW!" He made a face.

**Of course he won't start liking girls till his 12 or 13.**

"You say that now, but just wait till you're my age." I said to him.

"I won't ever never ever like girls! They have cooties!" He explained to me.

"So I have cooties?" I asked him.

"No because your older." He said as if I should already know that.

"Well let me give you the cootie shot. Hold out your hand." I instructed him.

He held out his hand.

"Circle, circle, dot, dot, dot. Now you've got cootie shot." I did the movements as I was talking to him.

He looked from his hand to me.

"Did it actually work?" He asked me.

"I don't know let's find out." I kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair.

"Ewww!" He groaned wiping his cheek with his hand.

"You coming?" I asked getting up and walking to the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Review to tell me what you think. And how did you like the cootie shot.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**(Meanwhile on Kingcow)**

Brady was in his room laying on his bed, struggling to write a song. But his mind kept coming back to Mikayla. When she left he had an empty feeling in his heart.

"Cause, I'm empty here and all I want is you." He sang to himself.

Then he sat up and grabbed his guitar and started writing.

**"Empty"**

I opened my eyesI sat up in bedI'm thinking about this lifeAnd all those things you saidI know that I messed things up last nightI opened my doorAnd see my surpriseI could see so much loveMixed with fear in your eyesYou said you'd been worried for me all nightAnd then you wrapped your arms so tight around my neckAnd then we ran to your car... you said

"Baby we ain't comin' backI was alone here but you found the way to meIt took me so long but I think I'm starting to see

That there's so much more to life... and this much I know is trueThat I'm empty here and all I want is youYeah!

Cause I'm empty here and all I want is youAnd when I was sick...Strapped to my bedAll of these images were rushing through my headAll my thoughts filtered back to you'Cause you were the one...who held my handWho picked me up when I was face down in the sandI think that I own my life for youAnd then you wrapped your arms so tight around my neckAnd then we ran to your car... you said

"Baby we ain't comin' backI was alone here but you found the way to meIt took me so long but I think I'm starting to seeThat there's so much more to life... and this much I know is trueThat I'm empty here and all I want is youYeah!

Cause I'm empty here and all I want is youI was alone you found meAnd made my spirit burnYou gave me so much loveExpecting nothing in returnHow could I do anythingBefore I grab a hold of youBefore I grab a hold of youTo sayI was alone here but you found the way to meIt took me so long but I think I'm starting to seeThat there's so much more to life... and this much I know is trueThat I'm empty here and all I want is youYeah! Cause I'm empty here and all I want is youYeah...'cause I'm empty her and all I want, all I want is you'cause I'm empty her and all I want, all I want is youYeah...'cause I'm empty here and all I want is you

**By, Brady Knight.**

**Well she might be a little mad at me.**

Because he used some of words from a fight they had a couple weeks back. He grinned to himself, he thought Mikayla looked hot when she was mad.

"That was really good." Devon's voice said.

"Thanks." He said writing down the last few lyrics.

"Let me guess this is about Mikayla." She said walking into the kings room and snatching the page from him.

"Well duh! What gave it off the fact that's it's a love song?" Brady inquired making a face.

"I just came up here to see if you wanted to play a game of volleyball with us." Devon shrugged walking out.

"Hey wait up!" He called placing the sheet in his song book, then walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO SORRY! Between school and having dental work done on my mouth is been really hard to update, but tell me what you think.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**(Mikayla's point of view)**

"No, no, and NO!" I shouted throwing down the purple dress that mom had given me to wear to night. I hated wearing dresses, the only time I wore them was when Brady gave me the puppy eyes or before that when I thought Brady would notice me a little more.

"Mikayla your wearing it." My mother said, firmly picking the dress up and handing it to me.

"You can't make me, I'm an adult!" I glared at her.

"Your 17, Your not-"

"I am on Kingcow." I interrupted her.

"This isn't your stupid little island Mikayla!" She shrieked at me.

Now she hit a nerve.

"Get out mom." I said, quietly pointing to the door.

"What?" She asked me stunned.

"You've insulted my home, way of life, and my boyfriend! The least you could is leave me ALONE!" I hollered at her, nearly crying.

Mom finally left me alone. I was still angry though, so I called the one person that could make me feel better.

"Hello?" Brady asked sleepily on the phone on the phone minutes later.

**Shoot! I forgot about the time the change!**

While it was _5:OOPM _here,it's _2:00AM _there.

"I-I'll just call you back later, Sorry for waking you." I said the best I could without bursting into tears.

"Whoa. What's wrong first?" He asked me, concerned immediately sounding awake.

"Nothing." I lied, growing quieter.

"Don't lie to me." He said firmly.

I heard fabric move, then I heard footsteps.

"Why are you leaving your room?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Because Dev, is a light sleeper. Now stop trying to change the subject and Answer me." He demanded gently, but firmly.

I launched into the full story about mom and how she insulted everything leaving out the part about what she said about him.

"She making me miserable…" I concluded.

"Sounds like it." He sighed.

"I wish you were here to cheer me up." I sighed, running my fingers though my hair.

"Hold on." He said.

Then I heard him walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Brady's point of view)<strong>

I walked back to my room quietly, to get my guitar to cheer up Mikayla. Something else was bothering her. It must have been something her mom said because she seems to be the main what did she say?

"I'm back." I said into the receiver.

"This is a song I wrote for you yesterday." I continued, then launched into an acoustic version of 'Empty'.

"I miss you so much Brady." She sniffed.

Even though she didn't say it I knew she loved the song.

"I miss you too Kayla." I said, using my special nickname for her.

"It's only for two weeks." I remind her.

"Yea two very long weeks." She sighed, her voice cleared of any tears.

"Anyways sorry for waking you. Thank you for making me feel better." She added, after a moment.

"No problem, no matter what time it is call me if your having a problem even if it's a little thing." I said, sincerely meaning every word.

"Okay bye Brady." She said.

"Bye Kayla." I sighed, hanging up then walking back up to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>So Sorry! School is kicking my butt! I'll try to update sooner!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**(Mikayla's point of view)**

I sighed as my stomach growled. I was hungry, but I didn't want to go down and face my mom. Sighing again I push myself off my bed and walk slowly down the stairs. I follow the smell of chicken once fully down the red carpeted steps. Stepping though the archway I see a woman around my mom's age, with blonde hair and green eyes. Along with two boys around my age both with brown hair and the same green eyes as the woman.

As soon as Matt saw me he broke out in a wide grin. That grin didn't go unnoticed by anyone they soon followed his gaze and saw me. Richard smiled when he saw me, everyone did except my mom who was looking grim. Probably because I wasn't wearing that dress she tried to make me wear. I smiled politely, walking over to Richard, who had gotten out of his own seat to pull out a chair for me.

"Thank you." I say, sitting down across from the two boys, who's names I haven't learned yet.

"Julie, this is my daughter Mikayla." My mom said to the woman.

"Mikayla, this is Julie and her two sons Luke and Danny." Mom introduced us.

"Luke." Said the boy, closest to my mom.

"Danny." Said the other boy, next to Luke.

"Hello." I say politely, smiling at all of them.

For the next couple of hours we sat and talked about our lives except for me no one needed to know about my life I was only there for two weeks.

"So Mikayla, Where do you live?" Julie asked me, taking a sip of her water.

"With my dad on an island." I said in a small whisper, afraid of what my mom might start.

Because we all know mom hates where I live and that I don't want to live with her, but to my surprise she just sat there and ate.

Julie, Luke, and Danny left an hour after the chocolate cake was served. Mom smiled till she shut the door and turned to me.

"Young lady, I told you to wear that dress!" She said angrily.

"And I told you I wasn't going to WEAR THAT STUPID DRESS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, turning red in the face.

"Rene, if Mikayla didn't want to wear the dress-" Richard tried to calm her down, but was cut short.

"I'm going to bed. Night!" I yelled, then ran up the steps slamming my door and busting out in tears.

_Why do we fight so much_, I asked myself, pulling my knees close to my chest.

Even more tears spilled out, yet I didn't wipe them away like I usually do. Sometimes you just need a good cry. I need that and one more thing… My boyfriend. Pushing my self off the bed I fell onto my bed and fell asleep with my clothes on, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! But with school, writers' block and thinking that no one was reading I haven't had time to update. I'll try to update soon though. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**(Brady's point of view, on Kingcow) **

I woke up to the sound of a light ding from my iPhone meaning that I had a text. I looked at the time before I answered it; _9:00am. _Who would text me at that time? My question was soon answered when I saw the name, _Mikayla_. I immediately opened it.

_I wish u were here, _it said.

_What did she do now?_ I texted back.

I didn't get a text back so after five minutes I decided I would call her. The phone rang twice before she answered.

"Hi Brady." She answered.

"What did she do this time?" I asked getting to the chase, grabbing my surfboard.

She told me about the dress incident, while I headed down to the beach.

"I don't know how much more I can handle." She said after, she finished telling me what happened.

"There's more. There something your not telling me." I said, putting my board down.

"What? I'm telling you everything." She lied, I know because she was growing quieter with each her that came out of her mouth. "Quit lying to me, and tell me what she said!" I snapped frustrated. Whatever it was, it was big, by the way Mikayla was trying to lie to _me_ about it. This was worrying me more and more since her first phone call to me.

I heard her take a deep breath then she said, "Fine." Then she told me what her mother said about our relationship and me, and let's not forget how she forbided Mikayla from dating me! That's the moment I made up my mind…

"Kayla I gotta go." I said.

"Brady please. Please don't let her stand in the way of us!" She pleaded, her voice breaking and cracking. My heart shattered at that this. That only made my mind up even more.

"I won't. I love you way too much." I said honestly. I had finally got her after a year and a half of chasing her. I wasn't going to give her up with out a fight!

"I love you too Brady." and with that I hung up, grabbed my board, and headed back up to the castle to talk to Mason and Boomer. Surfing was the farthest thing from my mind now…

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

**(Mikayla's point of view)**

I stared at my phone with a questional look. What just happened? Brady tells me he loves me then hangs up? What's with him? Did I scare him of by telling him what my mom said? I hope not, Brady is my first boyfriend. I mean I been on dates before, but have never had a boyfriend before Brady. And while I'm being truthful Brady is the only guy my dad really likes.

_I wonder why he hung up so abruptly_, I thought while putting my phone down on the nightstand, and climbing into bed. My eyes droop as I pounder that thought.

_Maybe, Maybe… _I never finished that thought though because that's when I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the late update. But I've had a really bad writers block. Now that's it's summer, I'll be updating more often. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**This Chapter is dedicated to: Taylorswift13fan4life for being the first to review my last chapter, Arocksprpl2 who's review made me laugh, and last but not least, Finnick And Peeta because without her review I would have never updated.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Brady's point of view)<strong>

_What to write, What to write? _

I was trying to write a song to show Mikayla and her mom. So her mom wouldn't hate me as much, but so far no luck. My plan was all set. Tomorrow I would be on a plan headed for Garland namely Houston. With Grandma Williams' (Devon's grandma) as my host. I was determined to go to Garland and make Mikayla's mom love me.

_That's it!_

_**One Better**_

_Give me half the chance_

_I'll make you understand_

_That what I got to give_

_Is so much more than this_

_Then you'll ever know_

_I don't say what's on my mind_

_But you'll find this out in time_

_Don't always open up_

_I'm not quick to trust_

_And let someone inside_

_I've got a lot to learn _

_Never felt this way before_

_But I gotta say what's right for me_

_You should know that I can _

_Be more than you ever need_

_I'll show you something new to see, yeah_

_I'll be the one you can believe _

_I'll be one better, yeah_

_I'll be one better_

_You've seen some falling stars_

_You felt a broken heart_

_Time is all it takes _

_Learn from my mistakes_

_Know exactly what you are_

_But I can't hang on the side_

_I've had enough of all these fights_

_Gotta give to you _

_Gotta get this though_

_You should know that I can_

_Be more then you will ever need_

_I'll show you something new to see (yeah)_

_I'll be the one you can believe_

_I'll be one better, Yeah_

_I won't back down (No never, No never)_

_You don't have to be alone_

_Girl, Alone (Oooh, Ooh) No (Oh)_

_You should know that I can _

_Be more than you'll ever need_

_I'll show you something new to see (Yeah)_

_I'll be the one you ca believe _

_I'll be one better (Oh)_

_(I'll be)_

_I'll be one better (Oh)_

_(I'll will)_

_I'll be one better (Oh)_

I didn't stop there though I wrote another song for Mikayla, and just for Mikayla…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Your Biggest Fan<strong>_

_I never thought I would, did it _

_Never thought I could_

_I did it like that, did it like this_

_Did it like everybody knows_

_That we got something real, shorty_

_I know what I feel_

_Shout it like that_

_Shout it like this_

_Listen up, everybody knows_

_But you, so here it goes_

_Cause I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me to see_

_Playing back the moments_

_Now I'm starting to believe (Starting to believe)_

_That you could be at the show and know everyone_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_And I know where we are and I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

_You showed up and you looked so classy_

_Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting_

_You were real from the start of it all_

_Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in all_

_Stars shine but your light is the brightest_

_Love flies but your love is the highest_

_You're so sweet that it drives me crazy_

_A summer like no other, you're my L.A. baby_

_I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me to see_

_Playing back the moments_

_Now I'm starting to believe_

_That you could be at the show and know everyone_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_And I know where we are and I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_

_That you could be at the show and know everyone_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_And I know where we are and I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so kinda a filler, but I needed it to get to the real drama.<strong>

"**One Better" Belongs to Aaron Carter**

"**You're Biggest Fan" Belongs to the Jonas Brothers**

**Also I'm starting this new thing I'm going to pick the best reviewer of the rest of the updates and give them a special shout out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys, I'm going to say this story is complete… Don't panic I'm not going to leave you guys hanging, I'm going to start a threeqeul, called 'My Forbidden Boyfriend'. In fact I'm working on it right now it'll be up sometime this week or next week depending on how the week goes. Anyways, I wanted to say thanks for sticking by me though this story and I hope you read my new story. Oh yeah, Follow me on tumblr (Same username as fanfiction) for exerts of my chapters and special spoil alerts! Thanks for being such awesome people!-Goodgirl21**


	15. Chapter 15

**The 'Forbidden Boyfriend' is up, check it out! **


End file.
